Ser Madre
by Maureen Evans
Summary: Nadie te enseña a ser madre, pero cuando sabes que haz hecho lo correcto y que criaste a la mujer que ves ahora, sólo te queda estar orgullosa.[Pequeño Spoiler DH][RHr]


La verdad se que debería estar trabajando en el nuevo capitulo de 'Vivir contigo' pero en mis múltiples viajes por Deviantart Punto Com me encontré un con FanArt muy, MUY interesante; y BAM la idea se me vino a la cabeza.

Sobre lo del fic 'Vivir Contigo', haré todo lo posible para que la próxima semana este listo el capitulo y un adelanto del siguiente.

Disclaimer: ya saben que esto no me pertenece, si no a la grandiosa de JKR. Sin fines de lucro, ya saben.

Advertencia: Quizás se encuentren una que otra información de HP & Deathly Hallows, levísima, pero información al fin y al cabo.

_**Dedicado a las madres de todo el mundo, y también a las que algún día lo serán**_.

Sin más disfruten de este one-shot.

**Ser madre**

Hermione se encontraba finalmente en su casa, junto a sus padres después de tantos meses sin verlos ni saber de ellos.

Jane Granger miro a su hija que se encontraba leyendo pacíficamente en su cuarto. Su esposo y ella estaban muy orgullosos de ella, de eso no había duda.

Hace dos meses atrás que su hija les había remodificado la memoria, y que volvían a ser Los Granger.

A pesar de los regaños de sus padres y el reproche en sus miradas, Hermione los había abrazado y besado con tanto anhelo y con una alegría inmensa. Ambos la comprendieron y no pudieron estar más orgullosos de ser sus padres, de ser ellos quienes criaron a la niña, a la chica y a la mujer más inteligente y valiente del mundo.

Ahora todo estaba normal. Aunque eso si, tardarían unas semanas más en volverse a reacomodarse, tanto en su casa como en el consultorio que tenían.

El padre de Hermione salió de emergencia por un paciente que se presentó inesperadamente. Asi que despues de colgar el telefono, beso a su esposa y se fue en su coche.

Justo la oportunidad perfecta, pensó Jane.

Hace días Hermione se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación estudiando. O al menos eso era lo que ella les contestaba cuando se pasaba horas encerrada y ellos le preguntaban sus razones.

Ella no dudaba que su hija estudiara. Se había retrasado un año completo de estudios salvando al mundo, y ahora tendría que hacer su Séptimo año dentro de un mes, y siendo su hija Hermione Granger, por lo menos tendría que saber ya lo que verían hasta vacaciones de navidad. Pero había un pero, y ese pero no la dejaba dormir.

Desde que tenia de vuelta su verdadera memoria, no podía evitar ver como todos los días una lechuza entraba a la ventana de la habitación de su hija y poco tiempo después Hermione salía de su cuarto con una mirada ensoñadora y brillante. Esa misma que ella tenía en su juventud cuando estudiaba en la facultad de odontología y su compañero Richard Granger le dirigía un saludo al verla pasar. Esa misma mirada que tenia la palabra 'enamorada' con todo y mayúsculas.

Y casi sabia –y estaba segura- quien era el chico afortunado.

Después de que su hija regresara de su primer año en Hogwarts su hija no hacia nada más que hablar sobre sus amigos Harry Potter (El chico el cual su hija se la paso leyendo su biografia una parte de su verano, cuando se entero que era bruja.) y Ronald Weasley (un chico pelirrojo de lo mas haragán del cual su hija no hacia mas que renegarlo todo el día, pero que nunca faltaba en sus conversaciones).

Ella les solía relatar a la hora de la cena y quizás un poco mas tarde cuando su historia tardaba mucho de cómo había sido su travesía para evitar que 'Quien no debe ser nombrado' robara la piedra filosofal. De cómo sus nuevos mejores amigos la habían salvado de un temible troll. Y de cómo Ron (O Ronald como su hija comúnmente le llamaba con su léxico tan formal) a pesar de ser un flojo era excelente jugando ajedrez, aún mas que su padre. Ganándose con eso la mirada de reproche de Richard alegando que eso quería ver.

En su segundo año los conoció en persona. Y también a la familia de Ron, cada uno de ellos muy encantadores y con un padre muy singular. Cuando la dejo partir en el expreso sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y con un impulso que le decía que se quedara. Sintió una enorme vergüenza en si misma, su hija iba a estar bien y no le iba a pasar nada. Con ese pensamiento tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposo y regresaron a su casa.

Cuando se entero que su hija no pasaría las navidades con ellos, fue una de las noticias más tristes de su vida. Pero la compañía de su esposo logro sobrellevarlo. Sin embargo algo no le seguía gustando.

Fue meses después cuando se entero sobre la petrificación de su hija.

A pesar de que el mismísimo director Albus Dumbledore les informo personalmente la situación y que pronto su hija volvería a la normalidad, no pudo dejar de sentir ese vuelco hasta que la volvió a ver sonriendo (mostrando sus grandes incisivos) en la estación de King's Cross y la abrazo hasta el punto de romperle la espalda y las costillas.

Tercer año fue especial, no hacia más que recibir cartas de ella prácticamente todos los días, y se sintió mejor. Aunque sinceramente más que hablar acerca de ella, solo recibía noticias de su nuevo gato 'Crookshansk' y de 'Scabbers' la rata de Ron. De cómo Sirius Black, el bandido que aparecía en la televisión, en realidad era un mago peligroso que había escapado de la prisión de los brujos en busca de Harry y que al final resulto ser inocente. Y mas que nada de Ron, que no hacia mas que culparla a ella y a su gato por la muerte de 'Scabbers' y como tiempo después habían hecho las paces y ahora Ron la ayudaba en el caso de 'Buckbeak' el hipogrifo de Hagrid el guardabosques.

Y desde ese entonces empezó a recibir mas cartas donde Ron (que había dejado de ser Ronald) la mayoría del tiempo era el protagonista.

Poco supo despues de quinto año sobre su hija. Quizas alguna que otra vez le comentaba sobre su amigo Viktor Krum pero nada relevante.

Se sorprendiò mucho cuando la navidad del año antepasado las pasò con ellos y no con los Weasley. La encontrò bastante huraña y malhumorada, hasta que en año nuevo la encontro sollozando en su cuarto y supo la causa de su tristeza: - La nueva novia de Ron.

Tocó la puerta de su cuarto y con suave 'adelante' la abrió.

-- Hermione – hablo Jane sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué vas a querer para cenar?

-- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – respondió sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-- Por nada en particular, solo quiero consentirte – Ahí fue cuando su hija levanto la vista.

-- No lo necesitas, cualquier comida tuya es buena.

-- ¿Mas que la de la Sra. Weasley? – quiso saber, observo como su hija dudaba unos segundos

-- Cada una tiene lo suyo, ya te lo he dicho mamá. – volvió a su lectura. Jane sonrió.

-- Bueno, es sólo que quiero saber si mi hija aun gusta de mis comidas o si debería tomar clases de cocina con Molly Weasley – ahora fue Hermione la que sonrió. Jane tomo _'Hogwarts, una historia' _-- Nunca te cansaras de leer esto¿verdad?

-- No – contestó aumentando su sonrisa

-- Te pareces mucho a tu papá – rodó los ojos y Hermione empezó a reír a carcajada suelta

-- Y tu no te imaginas lo mucho que te me pareciste a… - se calló abruptamente.

-- ¿A quien? – pregunto sonriendo

-- A Ron – Sus mejillas se encendieron

-- ¿Ah si? No creo que el pelirrojo me quede muy bien

-- No, me gusta tu cabello castaño – se calló un momento como pensado que decir –…Mamá

-- ¿Si, cariño?

-- Hay algo que tengo que decirte – se mordió el labio – Ron y yo… Ron y yo nos queremos.

-- Ya lo se, hija – le corto Jane – Hace mucho, a decir verdad. Y me alegro que los dos abrieran los ojos. Lo que me tiene intrigada es¿Quién dijo que?

-- Pues no estoy muy segura – empezó tornándose de un tono rojo, tenia confianza con su mamà pero le daba un poco de vergüenza – Poco después de que llegue a la Madriguera empezó a comportarse muy bien conmigo y a adularme. Creo que tuvo que ver algo acerca de un regalo de los gemelos que Ginny me contó…- iniciò su relato

-- ¿Y lo besaste? – exclamó entre asombrada y divertida cuando termino de contar Hermione la historia – ¡No puedo ni imaginar su cara!

-- ¿No estas molesta porque no te lo dije antes?

-- Estoy molesta, porque el pobre de Pig hace varios viajes de grandes distancias cuando tú sabes que Ron es más que bienvenido a esta casa. – Empezaron a reír –- A decir verdad deberías algún día invitarlo a cenar, estoy segura que a tu padre le encantara tener una charla con él mientras juegan al ajedrez.

-- De seguro a papá le encantaría – sonrió al imaginar a Ron frente a su padre.

-- ¡Ja! Eso tenlo por seguro. Tu papá es un celoso; -suspiró recordando -- Recuerdo la vez que Brian O'Conell, un compañero neoyorquino vino de intercambio aquí, me invitó a almorzar. El pobre solo quiso ser cortes conmigo por un trabajo que le ayude a hacer, pero tu padre se lo tomó muy mal y casi le rompe la cara en medio café.

-- ¡Nooo! –exclamó divertida, jamás se imaginaria a su papá peleando, no cuando el siempre le decía que nada se arreglaba con violencia.

-- Si. La verdad no me lo podía creer, porque tu padre era el chico más inteligente y guapo de la facultad. No creía lo que veía, y creo que tampoco Brian.

-- Mamá pero si tu realmente eres bella. ¿Por qué no pelearse por ti?

-- ¡Ay hija! Eso lo dices porque me quieres mucho, pero realmente era la chica poco agraciada de mi generación. Lentes con fondo de botella, umm deja enseñártelos, creo que los tengo por ahí…

Jane se levanto. Antes de salir Hermione se levanto y la abrazó.

-- Gracias – susurró mientras cerraba los ojos

-- ¿De que, Hermione?

-- Por ser mi madre

-- Ser madre, mejor dicho, ser tú madre es el más grande placer que he tenido, mi niña. Se que van cinco veces que te lo dijo en el día, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Y lo estaba, Jane en verdad lo estaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola mundo!

Se que tenías pocas noticias sobre mi, pero hubieron unas series de problemas que mejor ni te cuento, mundo.

Bueno, quizás te lo resumo:

Mi teclado se descompuso y no servia la barra espaciadora. Y hasta ahora me compraron un teclado nuevo.

Se que no lo vas a creer pero formatearon mi santa computadora y me guardaron todo, todo excepto la carpeta de mis fanfics. Y creo que mi amiga Tania tiene una parte el capitulo que llevaba iniciado, así que se lo pediré, pero no se preocupen, la primera razón fue la mas importante. A mi, ningún formateo me detiene muajajaja, además tengo unos borradores en papel (si, en esa vieja amiga que abandone por la tecnología, esa que nunca te falla) y estoy por pasarlos aquí en Word. Así que no lo veo tan perdido, de ahora en adelante tendré un soporte aparte y guardare las copias en memoria USB y si es necesario hasta en discos de 3 ½.

Por cierto, no olvides dejar tu comentario de que te pareció. ¿Vale?

Acepto críticas, pero tampoco te pases. Que una tiene sentimientos.

Y dime que te parece que ponga otro one-shot sobre la relación padre e hijo de Ron y Arthur Weasley. Sabes que lo pondré de todas formas, pero un review nunca viene mal.

Por cierto, no se ofenda por la critica de Jane, ella no es fea. Pero conoces como somos las mujeres al decir que no somos bonitas como en realidad lo somos.

Un saludo, o miles:

Maureen Evans

Por cierto, les dejo la dirección del fanart:

w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 3 1 3 6 7 1 4 7 /

Todo junto, ya sabes, mundo.


End file.
